Off to the party
by Bailee98
Summary: I Do Not Own Anything! This is Alice with a twist. She is a princess and never has freedom. When she goes to a party she meets a gorgeous guy. Her mother wants her to marry him. Even though Alice likes this guy she runs not ready for marriage. As she is running she falls and ends up in a place that will change her life f forever. Please read it is better then it sounds!


My home loomed over me like skyscrapers in New York City. But instead of skyscrapers I lived in a castle. A castle made from Wick Brick as my dad use to call it. Brick that looked white in the dark. It almost looked like it glowed in the dark. I use to ask my dad why they did that and he said that there were holes in the brick that fairies came and slept at night.

So I use to sneak out and try to find the fairies, but of course I never could. And when I went back inside my dad would be sitting on my bed with a book. He read me a story every night before bed. Stories of a magical place, that had talking flowers and rabbits. With faires and dragons. It was wounderland to me. Then my dad would lean over and kiss me on the forehead and say "Dont worry princess Alice you will be in wounderland one day.

He was right I was a princess, not in a snooty way but a actual princess. I just didnt live in wounderland. People called me selfish when I said I didnt want to be a princess, and maybe they were right. But being a princess is not all unicorns and rainbows ether. You have to do what your told, when your told. Wear what your told to wear, when your suppost to wear it. Act how they tell you to, when your suppost to act that way.

Never sloach, never put your elbows on the table, shoulders back, head held high. Smile wave, say nothing in less you are spoken to. And when you are spoken to never say what you actually think, only what people tell you to think. You life is ruled by someone else intirely. And yes, I do have servents that do most of everything with me. But I cant even go outside to play or something because _that is not what a princess would do._ My mother would say.

So no, I dont want to be a princess but this is the life I was born into so this is the life I must hold on to. When I tell my only friend this, Sara, she would tell me that I would get my chance one day, that I might just fall into wounderland. Sara was an elder lady and kind of creepy but she was nice. People said that she was a witch but I mean who believes that? Witches arent real in reality. But people thought I was strange also.

My mother always use to get mad because she said more boys would take affection to me if i wasnt so odd. She said I wasted my beauty because of my wierdness. But I didnt care, I spent my life in our libarey. Reading books and writing about a world I would like to live in. After my dad passed away I started staying in the libaray even more.

I even named the title of my "Book" you could say. "_Alice in wounderland." _I made the bokk to were I would be in different situations in the book. I made friends,talking rabbits, a tea party even an evil queen. I based it off of the book dad use to read to me.

One day my mother came into my room holding a knee length blue dress that looked like it had a umbrella under the skirt. It had a black bow on the side of the waist. "Alice dear, this is your dress for our party this evening." She pointed to the dress. "Yes mother, of course." She smiles "Isnt it just lovley? Clarissa the dress maker made it just for you!" "Yes mother."

I put it on and put on white shoes that looked like wedding shoes. "Beautiful! All the boys at the party will be amazed. Maybe we can even find the boy that you might marry!" I paused marriage? What is she talking about? "Marriage mother?" "Well of course, soon enough you will have to rule and you cant rule alone."

"Don't you mother?" She was brushing my lond blonde hair down my back. "Well now yes but i was experianced because of your farther." I remembered how my farther was loved by everyone, how he knew how to take care of any situation that was thrown at him. Smiling at the fact i was just thing of my mother looked at me. "You know you have your farthers blue eyes." "Really?"

I looked into the mirror, how could my mom compare me to the man that was brave,smart,clever,determined,loving,caring,kind,generous etc. I was none of those things, except kind. "Your alot more like him then you think Alice." She goes over to my bed to pick something up. She puts it in my hair on the side. "There, now look how beautiful. I turn to see a bigh black bow in my hair.

"Ready?" She asks smiling. I nod, I wasnt ready she said I might mean the man I will marry which clearly states that she has picked someone out for me. Well off to my fate, my destainy, the rest of my life. And we walk down the stairs to the party.


End file.
